Mine
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: AU Drabble: He was sucking her into his dark, haunted world and she was like a sheep. She was following him willingly. SLIGHT LIME/LEMON


**Beginning Note: **I kind of feel like this takes place in the same world as _Possession_ does. Because otherwise, it would basically be AU... Well, it is... But you all know what I mean. And this is obviously Battaousai... Not Kenshin. And I'm basically implying that Kaoru and Sanosuke are together, but it's only a quick mention, so please. No head biting. Please enjoy and review! Oh, and this is my first true attempt at a lime/lemon. So if it is unbearable, please be somewhat kind. I did the best I could. It's kind of difficult to write and somewhat embarrassing... Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... I just screwed them up for my own sick purposes. All characters belong to Watsuki Nobahira.

**_Mine_**

He crushed her body to his, their curves molding together perfectly. He would possess ever inch of her body. She belonged to him.

His golden eyes smoldered like liquid fire in the dark, setting Kaoru's nerves aflame. She walked a dangerous line with this man. His kiss was as fatal as the sword he wielded, but his touch could be as gentle as the swaying grass.

His violent side was dark and exotic, bringing out the same features in her. It turned her into someone she was not familiar with. He also elicited feelings that she had never dared to explore before.

He was sucking her into his dark, haunted world and she was like a sheep. She was following him willingly. So willingly, it scared her at moments.

His touch burned and she gasped as his teeth grazed her collarbone.

"Kenshin," she whispered, fingers tangled in his long, blood-red hair, tightening their grip as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her jaw.

"Yes?" he purred, his hands sliding up the hem of her cotton t-shirt.

His calloused hands felt deliciously cool against the teenager's heated skin and she pressed herself closer to him. Kenshin responded by pushing her up against the papered wall roughly, pinning her there with his weight.

"Why are you so cruel?" Kaoru moaned as he cupped her breasts lightly and squeezed. She tried to pull away to regain some control of the situation.

He growled in protest, capturing her hands above her head.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective, for one, Kaoru," the older man said into her ear. "And two, you are not going anywhere. You have no control over this situation."

The raven-haired girl struggled uselessly in his grip, testing him.

"Ah, you lost control over this the minute you stepped foot into this apartment," he murmured against her skin. Chills ran up her spine.

Kaoru looked at him with enormous, feverish azure eyes. A small smile played on her lips.

"Oh? You really think so, Himura?" she asked alluringly, eyebrow raised.

The redhead gave her a smug smirk. She surged forward, placing her lips against his in yearning. Their lips moved together heatedly. She brazenly explored his mouth with her tongue, surprising him. His grip loosened on her pinned arms as his own tongue responded and she pulled free. Using her advantage, she slid her hands down his chest, over his stomach, and down to his belt buckle. She began to undo it.

It was his turn to pull away.

"Oh, you are a bad girl, love," he said, his own hands roaming. He hissed through his teeth as her hands ventured lower.

She gave a sultry laugh as he inhaled sharply at her touch again.

Entangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her head back to reveal her milky white neck. He placed his lips there, tasting her salty skin.

"You sorely test my patience, Kaoru," Kenshin bit out harshly. "And you overestimate my control."

"Oh?" she whispered, ghosting her fingers over the taunt skin of his muscled stomach. "I think that's my point, Kenshin. I like the danger that comes with pushing you."

"You're asking for trouble."

"I'm inviting it into my neat and ordered life," the girl shot back, somewhat angrily. "I'm sick of pretending to be a good little girl. I'm sick of people expecting so much from me!"

"Well," the red-haired killer said with a grin. "Let's get rid of this supposed image you hate so much. First starting with this."

He eased her t-shirt over her head, exposing her pale, toned stomach, her midnight blue lace bra stark against her skin. She struggled to cover herself, embarrassed. No man beside Sanosuke had ever seen her unclothed.

"No," Kenshin ordered gruffly. "Don't be ashamed. You wanted to be bold and dangerous. This is what you're doing."

Kaoru stared into his amber eyes and was taken aback by the look of sheer desire and longing that she saw in them. She took a deep breath and stepped away from his body. Without breaking eye contact, the teenager slowly removed her tight jeans, revealing a pair of lacey, boy short panties to match her bra. She kicked the pants to the side and gave the older man a small smile. It was one of triumph as she saw his body react at the sight of her. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side slightly, testing. She nearly crowed with delight as his eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.

"Not nearly so smug now," she taunted, placing her hand on her cocked hip.

"You don't want to play this game because you will lose," he growled hoarsely, taking a few steps towards the dark-haired girl. "Badly."

She crooked her finger at him.

"Show me."

Kenshin closed the distance between them in two long strides, pulling her flush against his tense body. He kissed her fiercely, pushing his tongue past her lips, sweeping and exploring her mouth. Kaoru let out a surprised yelp as his thumb passed over her nipple, causing it to tighten. Her hands gripped the hem of his black shirt, trying to tug it over his head. Letting out a throaty chuckle, he helped her ease the offending fabric over his head and tossed it to the side.

Kaoru let her lithe fingers explore the hard muscle that made up the expanse of the assassin's chest. She was struck by his beauty and the way his skin made the transition between scars. The teenager let her hands trace each mark, wondering how they got there. Her eyes lingered on the cross scar on his left check and she reached up to trace it. Kenshin grabbed her hand, stopping her. He shook his head slightly before pressing his lips against hers roughly, drinking her in.

Forgetting his actions, Kaoru lost herself in his taste and smell, blindly reaching for the button of his jeans. After successfully undoing them, she waited patiently while he slid them down and stepped out of the worn denim.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, and then blushed at her words.

"I'm not the beautiful one, my dear," he said, nipping her ear. A satisfied smile creased his face when he heard her quick intake of breath. "Let's break the mold you've put yourself in."

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as his deft fingers unhooked her bra and discarded it to the side. With that done, he just as quickly removed her lacey panties. She moaned her pleasure as he placed hot kisses on her breasts and his hands traveled down, touching her in a way she had never felt before. She bit his shoulder to stifle her cry.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," she panted, and then gasped as he moved his fingers. "Kenshin, we should, ah! We should stop."

"No," he growled into her throat. "You're mine, Kaoru. Only mine. It's too late to turn back. I will possess every inch of your body."

"But – "

"I said no!" Kenshin grunted, lifting her and pinning her to the bed. "Your body belongs to me. It did the minute we met." He got off of the girl and eased his boxers down his toned legs, eyes burning gold, reflecting the candlelight. ""Mine. Let us finish this game."

And in a meeting of slick skin and tangled limbs and cries of passion, a killer and an innocent completed the sin they started at first glance.

**A/N:** This was originally _Possession_ and started over 4 years ago. Now it's this thing and _Possession_ is something completely different. RK is still something close to my heart. Please be kind in your reviews. This is an AU so no one is really as they are in canon. I hope everyone enjoyed this and hopefully I'll have more up for _Possession_. I need to start writing again. - Little Sakura-chan


End file.
